<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Idiots And A Bed by Sangoro (HikariMat)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930746">Two Idiots And A Bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro'>Sangoro (HikariMat)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Football | Soccer, M/M, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Após uma longa noite no bar, Sanji fica bêbado e se vê sozinho com Zoro em um quarto com apenas uma cama de solteiro.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Idiots And A Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Postada originalemente em dezembro de 2018.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Eh!? — O loiro exclamou confuso assim que adentrou o quarto e notou existir apenas uma pequena cama de solteiro no local.</p><p>Sanji estava bêbado. Depois de uma vitória e uma longa noite no bar confraternizando com seu rival e companheiro de time, Zoro, ficara praticamente sem consciência de seus atos.</p><p>— O que é isso, Marimo? — Virou-se para o moreno, parando em frente a porta, impedindo que ele adentrasse o local. Encarava-o com uma expressão séria e nada amigável.</p><p>— Tsc. É o único quarto vago. — O moreno respondeu sem se importar, observando o rosto corado do loiro devido à alta quantidade de bebidas alcóolicas que havia ingerido.</p><p>Zoro não estava bêbado, ainda possuía completo controle de suas ações. Nunca ficava bêbado, por mais que bebesse sem nenhum controle. Ele deu de ombros, afastou o corpo do loiro da frente e entrou no quarto, trancando a porta logo em seguida. Sabia que Sanji não estava bem para caminhar até a cama sem antes cair de boca no chão, então passou o braço ao redor de sua cintura e praticamente o arrastou até ela, mesmo que aquela situação incomodasse ambos.</p><p>Deitou-o sobre a cama e, quando estava para se afastar, sentiu os braços do homem abaixo de si puxando-o para mais perto e tomando bruscamente seus lábios, num rápido beijo não correspondido. Não se importou muito, sabia que Sanji não estava consciente de seus atos e mesmo que estivesse... Bom, ele obviamente adoraria beijar os lábios rosados do loiro outra vez, já que nem de longe aquele era o primeiro beijo dos dois. Nunca negara a ninguém que era apaixonado por seu colega de time de futebol, mesmo que negasse com todas as forças na frente do loiro, mas Sanji sempre preferia manter as aparências e fingir não sentir o mesmo, apenas mostrando o que realmente queria quando passava dos limites na bebida. Era uma droga.</p><p>— Curly… — A voz rouca e arrastada ecoou baixo, fazendo o menor sentir um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo. Os lábios tentadores afastados e carentes enlouqueceriam facilmente o moreno, era muito para ele aguentar, precisava se afastar antes que fizesse qualquer merda seguindo o instinto e o desejo. — Me solte, vou dormir no chão…</p><p>Sanji apenas ignorou aquele pedido, não queria soltá-lo e não o faria. Zoro suspirou, sabendo o quão teimoso o outro era. Não dando muita importância para a situação, envolveu o corpo menor em seus braços, deitou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço e ficou em silêncio, apenas escutando o coração acelerado de Sanji. Só queria dormir.</p><p>Sentiu a respiração dele acalmar-se e notou que o loiro já havia adormecido. Um sorriso apaixonado formou-se em seus lábios. Apertou mais o corpo contra o seu próprio, fechando os olhos e não demorando muito a adormecer, como sempre muito fácil para pegar no sono.</p><p>Sem dúvidas no outro dia teria que aguentar um chilique enorme da parte de Sanji, mas no momento apenas iria dormir.</p><p>O dia seguinte seria longo e já previa dores de cabeça.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>